mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Soma
Soma (Sanscrito: सोम) connota la Luna así como una deidad médica en la mitología hindú posvédica. Nirukta, Chapter 11, Part 3. The oldest available book for Vedic Etymology En los Vedas, Soma suele ser bebido por Indra y es descrito como delicioso y exquisito. En la mitología puránica, Soma es una deidad lunar, pero a veces es usado para mencionar a Visnú, Shiva (como Somanatha), Iama y Kúbera. En algunos textos indios, Soma es el nombre de un Apsara, siendo alternativamente el nombre de cualquier preparación medicinal, gachas de arroz con agua o paraíso y cielo, así como el nombre de algunos lugares de peregrinaje. Soma es sinónimo con Chandra, Indu (gota brillante), Atrisuta (hijo de Atri), Sachin (marcado por liebre), Taradhipa (Señor de estrellas) y Nishakara (el fabricante de la noche). Historia El uso más antiguo de Soma para referirse a la Luna es un tema de debate académico, con algunos sugiriendo que la mención a la Luna como Soma se encuentra en los Vedas, mientras otros sugieren que tal uso emergió solo en la literatura posvédica. Los textos hindúes afirman que la Luna está encendida y nutrida por el Sol, y que es en la Luna donde reside el néctar divino de la inmortalidad. Iconografía La iconografía de Soma varía en los textos hindúes. El más común es donde es una deidad de color blanco, sosteniendo un mazo en su mano, montando un carro con tres ruedas y tres o más caballos blancos (hasta llegar a 10). Soma, como deidad lunar, también se encuentra en el budismo y jainismo. Zodiaco y calendario Soma es la raíz de la palabra Somavara o lunes en el calendario hindú. La palabra para "Lunes" en los calendarios grecorromanos y otros idiomas indoeuropeos también se dedica a la Luna. Soma es parte del Navagraha en el sistema zodiacal hindú. El zodiaco y el sistema de nombramiento en la astrología hindú, uno que incluye la Luna como Soma, se desarrolló posiblemente en los siglos posteriores a la llegada de la astrología griega con Alejandro Magno, siendo su zodiaco el más similar.James Lochtefeld (2002), "Jyotisha" in The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Hinduism, Vol. 1: A–M, Rosen Publishing, ISBN: 0-8239-2287-1, pages 326–327 Astronomía En los textos astronónicos hindúes, Soma se consideraba un planeta. Se suele discutir en varios textos astronómicos sánscritos Se suele discutir en varios textos astronómicos sánscritos, como el Aryabhatiya by Aryabhatta del siglo V, el Romaka de Latadev y el Panca Siddhantika de Varahamihira del siglo VI, el Khandakhadyaka de Brahmagupta del siglo VII y el Sisyadhivrddida de Lalla del siglo VIII. Otros textos, como el Surya Siddhanta, cuya finalización data entre los siglos V-X, presentan sus capítulos sobre varios planetas con mitos de deidades. Sin embargo, muestran que los eruditos hindúes eran conscientes de las órbitas elípticas y los textos incluyen sofisticadas fórmulas para calcular sus posiciones pasadas y futuras: :La longitud de la Luna = \left( m - \frac{P * R sin (m - a)}{360} \right) :– Surya Siddhanta II.39.43 :donde m es la longitud media de la Luna, a es la longitud en apogeo, P es el epiciclo del ápside, R=3438'. Referencia Bibliografía *Pingree, David (1973). "The Mesopotamian Origin of Early Indian Mathematical Astronomy". Journal for the History of Astronomy. SAGE. 4 (1). doi:10.1177/002182867300400102. *Pingree, David (1981). Jyotihśāstra : Astral and Mathematical Literature. Otto Harrassowitz. ISBN 978-3447021654. *Yukio Ohashi (1999). Johannes Andersen, ed. Highlights of Astronomy, Volume 11B. Springer Science. ISBN 978-0-7923-5556-4. Categoría:Dioses hindúes Categoría:Dioses de la luna Categoría:Dioses de la salud